guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Invoker Of Love
Hey I'm invoker and im new here. So if you have tips just say it on my talk page [[User:Invoker Of Love|'Invoker Of Love']] I think you wanted to put this on your userpage, and not on your talkpage, right? Anyway, welcome, hope you have fun here.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) hehe Yes indeed... I placed it on my user page now ^^. Thx for telling me though [[User:Invoker Of Love|'Invoker Of Love']] Orphans! Of Love.jpg|Orphan. Do you still need that image? It's unused at the moment. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Nope I don't need it anymore. I would have deleted it a while ago if I know how. So if you could delete it I would be happy.[[User:Invoker Of Love|'Invoker Of Love']] :If you want something deleted, just add to the page. A sysop will stop by at some point to remove it from the face of the earth database. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:17, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Character Templates Hey, I posted a reply to your question about my character templates on my talk page but I guess you didn't see it. I also made a guide to help make your own, although I see you've already used Ruricu's character template. -- Kirbman 20:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) : Ye that right. Thanks anyways. [[User:Invoker Of Love|'Invoker Of Love']] Screen Captures Hi! Just thought I'd let you know that if you turn anti-aliasing on in your graphics control panel (F11) for taking screenshots then your characters won't look so grainy. --Raj4h 17:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : Thx alot. When I have time I'll replace my screens. [[User:Invoker Of Love|'Invoker Of Love']] Skillz Could anyone teach me how to make fake skills? [[User:Invoker Of Love|'Invoker Of Love']] 12:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Go ask User:El Nazgir. --◄mendel► 14:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Signature Your signature is now [[User:Invoker Of Love|'Invoker']] [http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk|'Of'] [http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Invoker_Of_Love| Love] . If you've tried some of the links, you found out they don't work. So I suggest you change it to this: Invoker Of ' (= 'Invoker Of ' ), which also means it'll work (locally) on other Wikia wikis. --◄mendel► 14:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Ive changed my signature. Thx Mendel Although the words "Invoker" and "Love" don't seem to be the same type of characters as of the word "Of". Is there any way I can make them the same? Invoker Of 16:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Nice! It's no longer bold? (The "Of" is bold because it links to this page, it won't be elsewhere). --◄mendel► 16:34, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Obviously not. Invoker forgot the ', though :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Thx! Both of you. I've added the ' 'Invoker Of ' 17:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) fake skills Just FYI, I replied.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir]] 13:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Me too :) Invoker Of ' 10:27, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hiya Better late than never? :S Sorry. A F K When 22:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) : Np dude, I'm glad you even responded :) 'Invoker Of ' 22:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Aggro control :D [[User:Nwash|'Nwash]] 16:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)